pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Island Garden
Island Garden, called IG by players, is a dungeon found in the Eastern side of Exbel. This dungeon formerly introduces status problems with a variety of different moves and pokemon with infiltrator. There are 13 floors inside this dungeon. This dungeon is also a plant themed dungeon with Grass-type pokemon being the main focus here. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 5-23. Dungon Parts Scenery The scenery here changes two times, both of which have floors that are grass like and walls that look like vegetation. There is also flowers that are on the walls. Low Floors The Pokémon that are here are mostly grass-type. There is no water or any type only tiles in this dungeon. The rooms in this scenery set are average. This lasts from the beginning to floor 7. Upper Floors The upper floors of this dungeon include weather. The weather that is usually here is Fog with the occasional Sun. The Pokémon become stronger and the rooms become smaller with more hallways put into the dungeon. There is also a shade that is added. This lasts to the end of the dungeon. Pokemon The Pokémon that are in this dungeon are mostly all first evolutions with a couple second evolutions that are here. They are all grass-type or a Forest Pokémon. Pokemon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Low Floors The Pokémon on these floors are all first evolutions with a couple second evolutions. The Pokémon that are in these floors specialize in status inflicting moves. Some of the Pokémon here also have the ability Infiltrator. This allows the Pokémon to bypass barriers that protect against status effects such as Safeguard. *'Oddish' *'Wingull' *'Exeggcute' *'Hoppip' *'Cascoon' *'Silcoon' *'Wurmple' *'Chatot' *'Lickitung' (Floor 5 and higher) *Skiploom *Exeggutor *'Combee' Upper Floors The Pokémon that are in these floors are the same as the previous except there are more secondary evolutions. *'Oddish' *'Exeggcute' *'Hoppip' *'Cascoon' *'Silcoon' *'Chatot' *'Lickitung' (Floor 5 and higher) *Skiploom *Exeggutor *'Combee' Items The items that are available inside this dungeon are what is needed for an Exploration Team to continue in a dungeon. *Poké *Apple *Pecha Berry *Stick *Leppa Berry End Box: *Silver Powder * Honey * Shed Shell * Max Ether Mystery Eggs Island Garden also has Eggs. These Eggs hatch a variety of Pokémon, but mostly grass-types can be found in them. They take an average amount of time to hatch. The list of the Pokémon are as follows: *Oddish *Exeggcute *Wingull *Chatot *Combee *Hoppip *Farfetch'd Secret Room Island Garden also offers a secret room that is possible to find on floors 6 and higher. This secret room has two boxes containing a variety of items that can be something rare or something common. The items are as follows: *TM Sunny Day *Apple *Plain Ribbon *Revival Herb *Shed Shell Dungeon Objective The objective here is like many other dungeons; to go up the floors and beat the dungeon. There is no boss at the end but there are a couple different goals that one can accomplish here: *Recruit Lickitung Trivia *This is the only dungeon to get a Lickitung. *This dungeon was where the old mission office was. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Dungeons